


Can Scars Be Beauty?

by tofu_artzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Business, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Heterochromia, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Slow Burn, highschool, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofu_artzi/pseuds/tofu_artzi
Summary: Love, people think it comes from many things but what is love? Is it a way you connect with the person? The thought of being with them? Or is it just for the way they look? How can you truly love someone by looks? Why must this emotion be so challenging?Hayden, just an average boy who you'll see in the halls getting bullied. Getting bullied was a daily thing that happens to the boy. Being different didn't help a lot. Hayden has two rare DNA mutation, heterochromia and vitiligo. His eyes being two different colors and part of his skin losing its pigment. Hayden tries hiding it everyday but he soon gives up on trying but for him the day he didn't hide his skin and eyes made him stop completely.This new girl that comes along to see the mutations as a beauty rather then a hideous condition everyone had thought of the young lad. This new girl has changed Hayden's mind on the way he looks.
Relationships: Hayden Miller/Honey Moscow, Honey Moscow/Hayden Miller





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Letting everyone here know that it’s my posting on ao3 so I’m sorry if you see any mistakes here and there. (It be appreciated if you guys left some tricks/tips in the comments though.)

### Chapter i | Moving?

Honey pov:  
Right now we were being told some news. All of us being in the living room, not really sure what we’re gonna be told. We just waited. Some of us sitting on the couches and others just standing around. Finally papa walked into the room. As he did the air suddenly became still as papa kept walking, until he was in front of us. "We're moving," Papa had a worried expression, not knowing how we'll react to the news. Half of us took the news well, while the other half looked like they were going to cry.

"What do you mean we're moving?" Manya had raised her voice. She didn't like the idea of moving, actually none of us did. We all like the cold weather here, plus the only people who know where we are moving is mama and papa.

"Eto oznachayet, chto my ne budem zdes' zhit'," (This means that we will no longer live here) Sacha sternly said. Sacha would always act calm no matter the situation. He was always the calm one, even if his didn’t show it. He never really got into fights too. Sacha only showed his emotions with his voice, just like papa. Whenever they got mad or serious they'll speak in our native tongue, Russian. We all do this but some, like the quadruplets, likes to speak more in Russian than in English. They do speak English but it's rare for them to speak in that language.

Manya hesitated to say something so she just kept quiet. Everyone also simmered down, not wanting to irritate Sacha more. Or even get papa mad. "So where will we move to?" asked Galina. She was someone you'll talk to when you're down. Galina felt like our second mother, since she’s the eldest daughter Galina would’ve taken care of us when mama or papa were busy.

Papa sat down, making it a bit easier for himself, "I thought your mother had told you?" We all looked at each other. Having the same thought in mind but too nervous to even say it.

"You know she doesn't tell us a whole lot," Michail piped in. He’ll always say what we’re thinking. Papa just chuckled at the little comment.

"Watch how you talk about your mother Michail," papa got up from the chair. "Also we'll be leaving next week on Thursday." After that Manya’s face was priceless. Her face was in total shock.

"Ok but you still didn't answer Galina's question," I said. "Is it across town, more south, or more north?"

Papa was silent for some time, "Amerika." (America) Papa had left the room after saying where we'll move to. Seeing that Papa had fully left we all freaked out.  
-  
-  
A knock was heard on my door, "Ah come in."

The door open and I look up to see Viktor walking in, "My skoro uydem, vy znayete," (We'll be leaving soon, you know)

"I know, I just have three more boxes left," I complained.

Viktor picked up two boxes, "ya pomogu." (I will help) And walked out the door. I pick up the last box and walk to the moving truck outside. Was I really the last one?

"Vy berete navsegda," (You take forever) Michail complained dramatically.

"I vy chetvero skoro budete govorit' po-angliyski," (And you four will soon speak English) I mimicked the sass.

"I advise you both stop because the ride to the airport is gonna be long," Michail and I stopped realizing that papa was right. Fighting now will only make the ride worse.

It's been about ten minutes since we hit the road and Maxim was already wiggling around. "This is gonna be fun," Manya sarcastically mumbles.

"With that attitude it will," Lada smiled. "Just make the most of it." The car fell quiet, the only noise was when someone hit their head when a speed bump came, occasional sneezing, and some snoring.

A warning popped up on my screen. _Low battery, great._ "Does anyone have a charger with them?" I sighed, mentally hitting myself for packing my charger.

"Here," Manya handed me her charger.

"Thanks," I plugged my phone in.

"Why'd you pack your charger anyways?" I heard Dimirti’s voice.

"I wasn't thinking," I cracked my neck. "Also, can someone wake me when we get to the airport?" A lot of 'yes' and 'da' were said. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Alexei's shoulder soon feeling his head on top of mine. I just whined.

"It's only fair." I just blacked out. It would make sense because I didn't sleep much last night. I was just too busy finishing packing the rest of my stuff.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"Honey, wake up," someone moved me side to side.

"Yeshche pyat' minut," (Five more minutes) I mumbled out.

"You wanna be left in Russia?" Their voice was husky and deep.

"Yes," I open my eyes, smiling to see papa.

"We're at the airport," papa said holding his hand out. "Also Dimitri and Sacha took your bags in already."

I held papa's hand, getting out of the car, "I'll thank them later." Papa closed the door and I walked inside with him. I held onto papa's arm feeling more comfortable, large crowds was a cup of tea I didn't like. He just pats my head, it's weird but head patting always made me feel relaxed.

Fifteen minutes of sitting around just waiting. It is better than being late. I just want to go to bed, I don't even care if I sleep on the plane. I just want to go and see the new house papa was talking about.

"Hold on, are the dogs not coming?" Dimitri asked.

"Well where do you think your mother is?" papa asked, hoping we'll understand. We didn't, like usual.

"Ushel/Gone" (Gone) We all said at the same time.

"No, she's with Sabastian and Elite," papa sighed. "Along with the dogs." Now it made sense when papa said that mama is with the dogs earlier.

"Aaa, mister Moskva, vash samolet gotov k vyletu," (Ahh, Mr. Moscow, your plane is ready to take off) a flight attendant came over.

"Spasibo, skazhite pilotu my budem tam," (Thank you, tell the pilot we will be there) the lady soon left and we all got up following her.

"What did she mean by 'your plane'?" I ask, grabbing my bags.

"Private plane," was all the only thing papa said.

"Ah" and with that we got in the smallish plane.

The flight attendant went over all the rules and safety. It sucked since I had to stay up for it. It was really hard too, considering once I sat on the cushioned seat I wanted to pass out. The lady was finally done. _Finally, a little shut-eye never hurt anybody right?_  
-  
-  
-  
I wake up from my deep sleep, stretching my arms out. "Feeling better?" Alexei asked. He was just sitting there, looking tired as hell. Eyes being bloodshot red from staring at his laptop.

"Yeah," I answered. "All I needed was some sleep."

"That's good," Alexei went back on his laptop. Probably work. The sound of the keys tapping here and there was heard.

"So how long till we land?" I leaned in being curious about what Alexei is working on.

Alexei looked towards me, "About... six hours." I looked around to see everyone sleeping, everyone but Alexei.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I looked up at him.

"Didn't feel like it plus work," he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I care for your mental health," I pout. Putting my best puppy eyes on.

"I'll take a nap right now," Alexei sighs. "Let me just finish this paragraph alright?"

"Kay."

Alexei closed his laptop and put it away, "You sure you wanna be awake on your own?"

"I'll be fine," I smiled. "Plus I got you next to me." I squish my face on Alexie's arm, making him chuckle. I’ll normally do weird things that’ll make them laugh.

"Alright." Alexei put a mask on and rested his head.  
-  
-  
A little ding was heard and soon in the intercom the captain's voice was heard, "Akh, damy i gospoda, kak vy slyshali, vam razresheno vstavat' i khodit'." (Oh ladies and gentlemen, as you heard, you are allowed to get up and walk) I unbuckle my seatbelt and walk towards the restroom.

It's so small in here. I did my business and washed my hands. Stepping out of the little restroom I saw that a few more siblings were up. I walked back to my seat and Alexei handed me a little package. "Pretzels?" I looked at him confused. "The lady was handing snacks and drinks out," Alexei said while taking a sip of water.

"Hey Alexei?" Manya asked for the 'eldest' son.

"Yeah?" He looked at one of the twins.

"When are we gonna land?" Bitterness lingered in Manya's voice.

"Why do you think I know?" Alexei sighed and stretched his arms out. Manya gave Alexei an unamused look, "Ok fine, we'll be at America in four hours and thirty minutes." The Burnette twin sat in the seat correctly as she got her question answered.

I heard a few little complaints from Alexei, he was rubbing his neck. "You ok?" I asked. I opened the divider that's blocking the Sun from entering the plane's window.

"Yeah, just there's a knot on my neck," groaned Alexie. Moving his arms in front of his eyes in an attempt to block the sun.

I looked over to him and laughed, "Did you use those pillow neck things?"

"Ugh no," He answered. "Feels they suffocate me whenever I have it on."

"Well either way you'll get a cramp or knot in your neck," I look through my little bag I had on the ground. "Here, heat usually helps with knots."

"Thanks," Alexei grabbed the little hand warmer. "Also why do you have these?"

"The hand warmers?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, I knew someone might've gotten a knot in their neck and, like I said earlier, heat helps with that so yeah."

"It's funny how you could be too prepared or not prepared at all," Alexei commented.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
The somewhat small plane landed. We all got our bags and walked out. And here comes jetlag. It was dark outside. Clouds could be seen here and there. "v kakoye vremya eto pryamo seychas?" (What time is it right now?) Maxim, one of the quadruplets asked.

"About two am," papa answered. "The quicker we go the more time you guys will have to unpack. Also keep a look out for Elite." We got down the stairs and started looking for Elite. Elite was one of papa's workers, like a bodyguard, as well as Sebastian.

"Mister moskva!" (Mr. Moscow!) Elite was by a pillar. He was holding a sign in his arms. The sign reading 'Moscow Family'. Mr. Elite, as Ilike to call him, is a tall man, well built, and overall scary to look at. He's only scary to look at to people because of his scar. Apparently Elite had gotten his right eye pulled out, or something like that, which made him have a huge stitch on his eye. He usually wears an eyepatch over it though, but his scar is pretty interesting.

The ride home was uneventful but it was long. When we got to the house it was huge, a three stories with a garage. _What does the yard look like?_ I really wanted to look around this place, see all the rooms and claim my own. _Ugh it feels like I'm in a candy shop._

"Can we go look around?" I asked, trying to control my excitement. But I knew my eyes were gleaming with excitement. Shining brighter than ever to see our new house, and life. Mostly about the house.

"Yes," Elite said. "But the rooms with a ribbon on the door knob are claimed."

I had my little bag with me so I just ran up the stairs. Only going up to the second floor because there are too many stairs. The hall stretched out to the left and to the right. I remember seeing a balcony outside and I kinda want that room. _And by kinda I mean a lot._ I believe it was part of a room because I saw a bed and part of the room through the balcony’s window. I ran to the left side of the hall all the way to the end of it.

I looked at the door to see no ribbon. _Guess this is my room then?_ I open the door to reveal the room I saw on the outside. I put my bag in front of the door indicating this is my room. "Time to bring all the bags and boxes now," I walk out the room, leaving the door open.

As I was walking I bumped into something or someone. "My apologies Honey," I look up to see Sebastian. He was- well how do I say this... the opposite of Elite. Sebastian was easy on the eyes. Charming you could say but the only thing you wouldn't suspect was his way of protecting. Sebastian was more violence then Elite, Sebastian wouldn't stop until he saw blood or when papa said to stop. Overall both Sebastian and Elite are good guys, to us.

"No it's quite alright," I assured him. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Alright then. Would you need some help bringing your bags up?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah I do," I sighed.  
-  
-  
We were chatting and brought the last two boxes in. I then remembered that the dogs were here but I didn't see them anywhere. "Hey Sebastian?" I looked at him. He was placing the box near the bed.

"Yes?" he answered. Voice sounded a bit strain.

"Where are the dogs?" curiosity was laced all over my question. "I haven't seen them and papa said that they were here with mama."

Sebastian smiles at me, "They're here. Just in the backyard." I thanked Sebastian as he walked out of the room. _Ok time to put clothes away now._ As I was about to open a box the door opened and a knock came after.

"Honey?" a low husky voice came near the door. I hummed in response, still unpacking a few things. "I wanted to let you know that I already transferred you to a school already." I saw papa sitting on the bed to my side.

"Oh ok," I looked at papa. "So when will I be starting?"

"Ah- tomorrow," papa took some time to think. Sometimes papa can be forgetful. He usually forgets little things at times.

"Tomorrow? As in today when the Sun comes up or tomorrow when a day passes?"

"The second one," papa smiled. "But I'll be going to the school today to sign papers and giving them the forms."

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Of course. I want you to see what school you'll enroll in," papa pats my head. "Now try getting some rest, gumdrop, we'll leave late in the morning." Papa then walks out of the room.

I finished packing, feeling tired. I see that it only took an hour and a half to unpack everything. I felt tired and if I take a shower now then I'll be awake. "I'll take a shower in the morning," I felt my eyelids getting heavier every time I'd blink. As I lay down on the bed. _Tomorrow is gonna be interesting._


	2. Chapter ii | High School Is Weird

"Med, Imma about to leave!" (Honey..) Papa shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I ran down the stairs. Luckily I didn't trip.

"What takes you so long anyways?" Papa held open the door for me.

I walked through the door, "I was looking for my ushanka." Papa laughed as I pointed to the fur covered hat. Papa and I got in the car and he drove to the school I'll be attending tomorrow. Along with Manya and Pavel. _I think this is they’re last year? I douno._

"Papa?" Papa just hums as a response. "Pochemu my pereyekhali v Ameriku?" (Why did we move to America?) I look over to papa.

"Family," was his response. Like he didn’t want to talk about it.

"No u nas takzhe yest' sem'ya v Kitaye," (But we also have family in China.) I stated.

"Well your mother and I didn't want you guys growing up feeling oppressed," papa sighs.

"Oh," after that I just kept my mouth shut. The ride to the school wasn't that far. It felt like a ten minute drive. The school was an average size. It wasn’t a private, unlike last time, which is nice. Papa parked the car and we went inside the school's main office. The office was too warm for my liking but it's ok.

"How can I help you two?" A lady that was sitting down asked.

"Ahh yes," papa smiled. This made the lady blush, every time papa or one of my brothers smile it always made the ladies, and occasionally some dudes, blush. Like they have this charm that some people can’t resist. "I was hoping I could transfer my children here?"

"What will their manes be?" Brunette lady asked. "Also their parents' or guardian's name."

"Their parents' name is Irina and Lucy Moscow," the lady seemed surprised when papa said his and mama's name. Probably because they're business celebrities and stuff. "And for my children's names are Pavel, Manya, and Honey Moscow."

"Who knew the Moscow family would be here?" The office lady joked. "Ah here they are. I see you already filled out an application for them, yes?"

"Yes," papa said. Handing the printed out froms to her.

"Ok here are their schedule," the lady and papa chatted for a while. Even though it didn't take long for us to get the schedule they still talked.

The car ride was quiet, the radio was the only noise. It's so awkward when it's quiet, it's not even a nice quiet. The radio doesn't even help at all, it's just politics and news. _God please let this car ride end._

"When you see the twins give them their schedule," papa handed me the papers filled with our new schedule. I looked to see if there were any classes we had together, sadly no.

"Will you come back before dinner?" I only ask since there's days when papa doesn't come home till the next day.

"You know I can't promise that," papa said, stopping the car. "But I'll try, just put my plate in the oven." Papa already got his office and everything work related ready. So that's why he's working already. Papa ruffles my hair. I know he's trying to come home early but it doesn't really help sometimes. I got out of the car, waving bye to papa until I couldn’t see the car, and walked inside our new house.

"I'm back!" I shouted. My voice echoed a bit and it just made me laugh to myself. "Manya, Pavel your guys schedule will be on the fridge." Walking into the kitchen I posted their papers on the fridge with a little magnet.

I looked at my schedule, "It's the same but in a different order." My first class was P.E., followed by math, English, choir, science, then history, and advanced band. "I guess the music classes are my electives," I mumbled to myself. I need to stop talking to myself. It’s starting to become a bad habit now.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"Háizimen, shíwù zài zhèlǐ!" (Kids, the food is here!) Mama shouted. We all walked in the kitchen and washed our hands. "That's what the bathrooms are for!"

"Shì de, dànshì zhèlǐ gèng kuài," (Yes, but faster here.) Lada said we all nod our heads in agreement. Lada is the only one who knows how to speak chinese. We all understand some of chinese but can’t really pronounce the words well. We usually have Lada, sometimes mama, translate our word but if not we’ll try to speak.

"Well you're gonna get your food wet now," mama complained. "Tonight is pizza but tomorrow there'll be actual food for dinner."

Dinner was nice even for take outs. Porridge and Butters were allowed in the house for dinner. They just walked around hoping they'll get a pepperoni or two. Mama said not to give them table food, since they had their dog food, but I'll give them table food here and there.

Dinner was done and we all did our chores. The quadruplets sweeping the floor, the triplets washing and drying the dishes, the twins putting away said dishes, and Lada and I cleaning the counters and table.

Once chores were done I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I walked to my room not really wanting to go to school tomorrow. I close the door and hop in bed. Oh? Pavel texted me two hours ago. I'll talk to him in the morning or something. I made sure that I changed the time on my phone to the American time zone. Then setting an alarm for around six am.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"Honey get up! We have to leave today!" Manya shouts through her pounding on the door.

"Yeshche tridtsat' minut!" (Thirty more minutes!) I shout back. Mumbles were heard from the other side of the door. I ignored them and went back to sleep. I was soon splashed in cold water. Laughter was followed as well.

"You gonna get ready now?" Pavel asks in a sassy tone.

"Just get out will you," I pushed them out and closed the door. I grab the towel from last night and start drying myself off. Feeling pretty dry I just change into a somewhat baggy striped turtleneck and a pair of grey pants. I put on my shoes and brushed my hair out. Seeing the time I grab my schoolbag, phone, and keys, walking out of the room and down the stairs.

"Sorry about this morning," Manya apologizes, Pavel nods agreeing.

"It's fine. I would've done the same to you guys anyways," I laugh. "Also did you two get your schedule?"

"Yeah," they both answered. Now we're just waiting to get a ride.

"You three ready?" Elite asked. We just nodded and walked outside. I really didn't want to get up today. Getting in the car I just felt sleep deprived.

Manya and Pavel talk among themselves on what classes they have and seeing if they had the same class or teacher. The warmth of the heater was relaxing, it wasn't too hot or too cold it was at a nice temperature. Sadly we had to get out of the car, seeing we arrived at school. As we got out the car we all thanked and said bye to Elite.

"So where do we go now?" Pavel looked confused as well as Manya.

"The lady in the office said that there'll be some students in the main office who'll show us around," I tried recalling papa’s chat with the lady yesterday. We walked to the office but as we walked more I saw someone getting punched and people laughing. There were a lot of people surrounding the scene but then I did see the person getting punched though. It was a boy, he had long but short for a dude and the one thing that stood out were his eyes. They were two different colors.

I regretted walking in the main office, it was still hot in here. "Yes?" The same lady from yesterday was sitting. "Oh it's you again! And you brought your siblings!" She seemed rather excited to see us. Like her whole mood changed. "Right you're here for your tours." She called three different names on the phone, "They'll be here in a sec." We just took a seat while we waited.

"Zdes' tak stranno," (It's so strange here) Manya commented.

"Da, no my privyknem," (Yes, but we'll get used to it.) Pavel tried lifting Manya's mood. She was one that really didn't want to move. Honestly no one did but we aren’t complaining as much like Manya.

In came three students. Guess they're the ones that were called up here. Two boys and a girl.

"Ah yes, umm Moscow?" The front lady said our family name as she saw the three kids walk in. "These students will be your guide for today. Until the bell rings for class to start." 

"Ne nachinayte nichego, dvoye," (Don't start anything you two.) Pavel said while smiling at the three students giving us a tour. They all looked confused on what he said. "Ah sorry what I said was that we appreciate the time you’re taking for us." _If only they knew Russian._ I think this is the most they’ve paid attention in class. "And I moved all the way from my home country, Russia, all the way to America." I looked to the side hoping I could take a seat, luckily I could. Apparently this class had two teachers in here, one of them was helping me set up my notebook for the year. While the other was teaching the whole class. She was done setting my notebook and explaining what they've been learning, to catch me up. This is why I like math, it's the same around the world wherever you go.

The second teacher left and the kids around me turned towards me. They were asking so many questions I couldn't keep up. Some were about Russia itself and others were about my family, specifically papa and mama, but I ignored those. I didn't really pay attention to what they were asking. I just kept on working till class was over. It felt like the day was going by fast. My second period was over and it felt like I was in there for ten minutes. It's funny how the kids are loud no matter what. Even when they're out in passing period or in the classrooms, they're still loud.

"Honey!" I turn to the side to see Manya. "Hey how's your day so far?" Manya caught up to me and started walking by my side.

"It has been quite weird if I'm honest," I look at one of my oldest sisters. Thinking about the locker room and looking at her chest. _Her’s aren’t too big._ "And yours?"

"It's been good surprisingly," she looked to the side and walked off. "I'll meet you and Pavel after school!" Slightly waving at her as she goes off to her other class. I turned a corner seeing my third class, the door was open so I just walked in. I looked around hoping to find the teacher.

"You must be the new foreign exchange student," a lady walks out of a side room.

"Dа," (Yes.) she looked confused. "Sorry. Yes, I'm the new exchange student. And you must be the teacher?" By now the whole class was in here. She made me introduce myself, which I got nervous about because I mixed up some of my native words with my thirdish language.

"Ok Honey, why don't we have you sit right next to Hayden," the teacher said more in a statement rather than a question. I just nodded and took the seat. It was nice that it was in the back of the class. "Hayden, why don't you help Honey on what to do."

"Sure," his voice sounded a little bland. I looked at the boy named Hayden and saw he had some bruises and small cuts on his face. But the first thing that caught my eyes was his. Yellow and blue. The teacher walked to the front of the room, explaining what we'll be learning. I wasn't listening anymore, I was more interested in the boy next to me.

The class was chatty and Hayden was explaining the things they've already done. I couldn't help but stare, he was the boy who I saw getting beat up. _I wonder why though?_ "You got beaten up this morning?" I was so curious on why. I had worriedness and curiosity in my voice.

"Well it's something you'll get use to," Hayden looked up at me. I felt my face heat up. His eyes were prettier up close and his skin. You could see every little detail on those spots of faded skin up close.

"khoroshen'kiy," (Pretty.) I accidently slipped out my mouth.

"What?" His eyes seemed to change shades as he moved. _Cute._ "People usually say the insults so I could understand them you know?"

"Why would they insult you?" I asked. "Plus, I called you pretty." My mind was screaming at me for saying that. _What is this feeling?_

Hayden looked at me in disbelief, "Because, well look at me."

"I am and I don't see anything wrong with you," I leaned on my hand looking at the boy next to me more. "I kind of find them cute."

"You find heterochromia and vitiligo cute?"

"Yeah," I blankly said. "I also want to look in your eyes forever." The bell rang and we all packed up. Wow that hour felt like five minutes! I went to my locker to put my new books in. At least I have a music class next. Locking my locker I walk to E-20. Smiling like an idiot on the way. Both my music classes are in the same room, easy to remember.

I didn't have to introduce myself in this class, which I'm glad. Since I was fairly tall I got to sit in the back of the rows. Taking a seat I saw a familiar face. I guess he felt me staring 'cause he looked my way. I just waved at him, his face heating up looking like a tomato. I kinda felt satisfied seeing how red I made Hayden.

"Ok everyone start doing your warmups," the music teacher said. "Keep it down though. Honey come here, will you." I got up and moved to the piano the teacher was sitting at. "You know, solfege yes?" I nodded my head yes. "Good, I'll play and you'll sing along and after that we'll see if you're an alto or soprano." I sang solfege from Do to Do and then a scale only by saying 'ah'. "So- you'll be joining the altos, they are on the right side," she pointed to the right of the room. I was surprisingly on the right side of the room, "Ok like yesterday get with your buddies and start practicing the song."

Almost everybody moved, I was just left sitting alone, confused since I had no idea what was happening. I was just looking down playing with my fingers, oddly satisfying me. _Heh hand legs._ Then a pair of legs were standing in front of me. I looked up seeing Hayden. "I saw that you didn't have a partner," he was embarrassed. His face was light pink, barely noticeable, and he was scratching the back of his neck. I kind of feel bad for embarrassing Hayden now. "I could be your partner if you want?"

"Sure," I smiled. "Also, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" He lifted up one of his eyebrows. Looking confused on what I was talking about.

"For calling you cute and stuff," I played with my fingers more. "I just- I don't know, I wasn't lying. It's a force of habit for me to say things without thinking. Sorry again."

"No it's fine," Hayden laughs. "No one really calls my unnatural features cute. You're kinda the first to."

"What do you mean first?" Hayden stands up and waves his hand for me to follow him. We walked in a side room, it was small but big enough for the two of us to move around. I took a seat on the counter in here. "So?"

"Sorry it's just- just that everyone one here thinks I look weird as hell. They have a bunch of nicknames for me and my own family doesn't like it," I felt sad. Why would his own family not like it, they get to see an adorable boy everyday. "Well, my sister, she doesn't mind it though. She helps me out by covering my skin in makeup."

"Makeup?"

"Yeah, I just didn't care if my skin was covered or not today," Hayden sounded sad. "I would have got beaten up with or without it covered."

"Am I... the first person you talked about this other than your sister?"

"...yeah," his voice sounded fainted, soft but you could still hear it.

I felt so sad, Hayden shouldn't be treated like this. _Why do people have to be pricks?_ I look in my pockets hoping to find a pen or something. Nope. "Do you have a pen?" I wanna help him. I don't want him sad.

"Does the color matter?"

"No," he handed me a purple pen. "Purple?"

"You said the color didn't matter," Hayden jokes.

"It doesn't," I grabbed his arm, he looked at me confused. "This is if you ever need to talk." I finished writing my number.

"Why?" Hayden sounded like an innocent child.

"I just don't like seeing people sad." _Mostly you though._

"Oh, well I might need to talk," he smiled like a dork. "And probably late at night."

"That's fine with me," I got off the counter.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Finally, the last bell. School was done for the day I was walking to my locker to put papers away and grab my bag. As I got my bag out my locker slammed shut. I saw Jerald and the same boy from earlier this morning. "Yes?" I was so confused on why they were here.

"I uh... I was wondering if I don't know- umm if you like to go out... with.. me?" Jerald was a stuttering mess. It was quite funny though. Not that he’s stuttering, just because he’s embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I can't really return your-" I was cut off by Pavel. He just slammed his hand on the locker, scaring Jerald and Jerald's friend.

"YA by ne podoshel k moyey mladshey sestre na tvoyem meste," (I would not go to my little sister in your place.) Pavel threatened the two boys near me.

"Khvatit ugrozhat' lyudyam!" (Stop threatening people!) I scolded Pavel. "O, privet, Manya!" (Oh hello Manya!)

"Hello," Manya was trying not to laugh. It is funny to see Pavel threatening people because of his short height. But nonetheless he somehow scared people. The two boys walk away not wanting to stay, in fear what the youngest son might do. Seeing they were far, me and Manya were dying of laughter.

We walk out of the school seeing papa in the parking lot waiting. Getting in the car papa drove us back home. As we walked in I yelled that Pavel threaten two dudes taller than him, everyone was laughing making Pavel's ears turn red.  
-  
-  
 _Finally home, home sweet home!_

"Any homework or studying?" Papa asked. We just shook our heads no. "Also, how was your guys' day?" All attention was on the three of us. I guess everyone that was home wanted to hear how an American school was.

"The same boring thing," Manya complained. "Just without childhood friends and in a different country."

"No it was kinda different," Pavel disagreed. "The food was something else though."

"Yeah, it was different," That was something we all agreed on.

"What about you Honey?" They all looked over to me.

"I made a friend," I smiled.

"Better not be with those boys," Pavel grumbled.

"It's not." Everyone was looking at Pavel and me weirdly.

"What boys?" Manya was laughing while everyone was confused as hell.

"I don't know," I answered walking in the kitchen. "Just some random boys." I really didn't want to be bothered with questions. I kinda wanted to take a nap. I grab some snacks, putting them in my bag, and grab a glass of water. "Imma take a nap, wake me when dinner is done!" I said walking up the stairs to my room.


	3. Chapter iii | Love Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that I’ve already posted this story on Wattpad, still ongoing though.

"See you guys after school," I waved to the twins. It's been a month since we moved to America and I've been happier starting school here. Me and Hayden started getting to know each other well. Just last week we just talked on the phone, nothing too sad about it that time. I even noticed that Hayden stopped covering his eyes with his glasses, he'd gotten normal glasses with clear lenses. It's more easier to look at his eyes with them.

Unlocking my locker I open it to find a letter in there. I put my school bag in the locker and took out the letter. The letter was pastel purple, on the front it was sealed with a heart shape sticker. Opening up the letter I noticed that hearts were all over this. _Oh, a love letter?_ I also feel bad for them. Pavel would just fight them if he found out and everyone, but the triplets, would just tease me about it. Looking through my bag I pulled out my phone, asking Hayden if he was here yet. He said that he was on the roof.

Making it up the stairs I saw Hayden sitting against the fence, and a girl next to him. She was rubbing Hayden's face. "Want me to leave the hand how they are or?" The girls ask. She looked up and saw me staring at them. The light hair brunette tapped Hayden's shoulders and pointed at me.

He just turned around, "Oh hey Honey." He waved at me then turned back around saying something to the girl in front of him.

"Hi," I slightly bow.

"Honey this is my sister Camila, Camila this is Honey," Hayden introduced us.

"Wait this is the girl you were talking about?" Camila asked, she seemed freaked out. "Ella es parte de la familia de Moscú! PAPÁ NO ES ..." (She is part of the Moscow family! DAD IS NOT ) Camila stopped raising her voice, seeing I was here. "He isn't gonna like this you know."

"Ok and? Cami he doesn't have to know," sassed Hayden.

"He's cutter when he's sassy," I mumbled. They both looked at me, did they hear? I feel awkward now.

"Umm... you- what did you want to talk about again?"

"Oh uh well... never mind about it," I walked near the door. "We could talk later. Well, bye." I didn't wait for them to respond, I just wanted to get out of there. _Why must I say stupid things aloud?!_ Ugh mentally scolding myself doesn't help either.  
-  
-  
-  
Time for third. I walked out of my second and made my way to English class. Walking in the class I saw that Hayden was already in here. _Don't say nothing stupid!_ I bit my tongue as I sat down.

"Hey," I smiled as I took my stuff out.

"Hey," for some reason he seemed a bit shocked. "I wanted to talk about earlier."

"Ok?" _No, no, no!_ He definitely heard me as well as his sister oh god help. "Sure."

"I wanted to apologize," not what I thought. "For my sister, on what she said. Apparently your father and my dad don't really get along." I was confused, most people in the business didn't get along.

"I'm sorry but what's your dad's name?"

"I'll tell after school," Hayden seemed a bit scared to say his dad's name. "Also, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh yeah," I start going through my bag looking for the purple letter. Pulling it out I handed it to him, "I found it in my locker and I wanted to know if you knew anyone who's named Jacob?"

"Jacob?" I nodded. "Yeah I know a Jacob, wish I didn't though."

"Mr. Miller, care to tell the class what the two of you are talking about?"

"Sorry Mrs. Hills," Hayden apologized. _Oh he's getting flustered._ On a piece of paper I wrote 'Talk at lunch'. Sliding the paper to Hayden, he looked at it and was writing on it. As he finished he passed it right back. ‘Busy during lunch sorry’. I just gave him a thumbs-up.  
-  
Class was so slow, I just wanted lunch to happen. I was already in my fourth period waiting for the bell to ring. The class was packed up and talking to one another. Hayden left early, went to the office for something, so I had no one to talk to. _Man this sucks._ They're all so loud. I was dozing off when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking to see who tapped me and I saw a girl with longish brown hair. The tip of her hair was colored blue.

"Hello," the girl said. I just waved at her, she seemed embarrassed. "I was wondering if you read the letter?" _So she's Jacob!_

"I did," I stood up to face her. "Yeah and I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Jacob looked hurt, like she wanted to cry.

"I just don't feel the-" I was cut off by Jacob.

"Is it because I'm a girl?" Tears were coming down her cheeks. _This isn't good._

"Ah- no, no, not one bit," I saw some girls come towards us, friends I'm guessing. "I just have feelings for someone else." My voice became quieter as Jacob's friends took her away as I was explaining to her. The bell finally rings and I just walk out, hoping to find Pavel. Walking to our meet-up spot, I saw he was already there.

"Roof?" He made his fingers shoot up.

"Yeah," I said walking to the lockers. "Let me get my lunch first." Undoing my combo I grabbed the little lunchbox and locked my locker.

The roofs were so peaceful. They were quiet, a few birds flew down and there was a nice breeze. Going up to the roofs became a normal thing for us. Once we found students could go on the buildings Pavel and I kept going up here.

"How were your classes?" Pavel took a bite of my lunch. Even though ours are the same.

"The same," I answered.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes, how was your day?" I wanna tell Pavel but I don't know.

"It was good," he leaned into my space. "Hey can I have your pudding?"

"Sure," I answered.

"You see something did happen!" Pavel jumped up. "You never give up your pudding!" _I hate how well he knows me._

"zakroy svoy rot," (shut up) I gave him sass. "Ty khochesh' znat', chto sluchilos'?" (Do you want to know what happened?)

"Yes and calm down," Pavel was laughing his ass off. He kept wheezing here and there.

I took a few breaths and thought on how to say it, "A girl in one of my classes confessed to me." Pavel stopped laughing. "And I made her cry 'cause I didn't feel the same way for her, and now her friends probably think I'm a homophobe or something."

"But aren't you yourself gay or something?" Pavel was now laying on his back. Looking up at the clouds in the sky.

"I don’t really see gender," I was kinda sad, I didn't want to be known as a homophobe but I don't really want to come out to the whole school.

"Hey if things get worse I'll mess them up," He shot up showing off his muscles.

"I know you would," I like that Pavel is here to have my back. The bell rang and I was about to walk out until Pavel called me.

"Hey can you take Porridge to get his hair cut tomorrow?"

"Yeah but what about Buttercup?" It’s easier to have both of them at the same time, sometimes.

"Buttercup? His hair grows a little slower than Porridge," We walked down the stairs and to the lockers. "Also Porridge's appointment is around twelvish."

"Alright, well see you after school," I waved as he walked away.  
-  
-  
 _Why must my lips be sore after playing?_ I like playing the trumpet but don't really like that my lips get sore after playing it. I'm just glad that the day is over. Packing up my instrument and putting it in the instrument closet I start heading out to the front.

Manya was waiting by a tree looking all bored. "Manya where's Pavel?"

"Getting the car," boredom was laced all in her voice.

"What?" My voice raised a bit.

"Yeah I made a bet his feet couldn't reach the pedals," she explains. I was more shocked that one of us was gonna drive. Since we’ve always gotten dropped off. "And Pavel being Pavel, he got upset and said he'll get the car."

"We said we wouldn't make fun of his height anymore," I couldn't help but snicker with Manya.

"I know but come on who wouldn't?" Manya tried making her point.

"Me. Now come on he's waiting in the front," I dragged Manya with me. I don't see why Manya would say that to Pavel, he feels bad enough being short. Being four-eleven, he’s the only short one besides Lada. Getting in the car I saw that Pavel was a little mad at Manya.

"You still can't be mad at me," complained Manya. "I know you would've done the same."

"I can be mad at you and I wouldn't," Pavel focuses on driving. "Plus it wouldn't even be the same if I did." _Here we go._

"Yes it would!"

"It wouldn't!"

"It would!"  
-  
-  
They kept saying the same thing over and over till we got home. As soon as the car was put in park I just hopped out. "The two of you are immature!" I screamed as I walked in the house.

"What happened?" Maxim looked worried.

"I'll let Manya and Pavel explain," I sighed.

"Well... you wanna talk?" At this point everyone was confused. Almost everyone, guess some went out?

"Not now but thanks," I smiled to assure Maxim. Soon enough Manya and Pavel stormed in the doors.

"Can we stop?" Pavel turned around to face Manya. "You're right ok. It would be the same."

Manya was quiet, she didn't know what to say. "Well now that I think of it, it wouldn't be the same," Manya got quiet as she spoke.

"It would." Pavel told.

"It wouldn't." Manya’s voice was laced in sorrow. The two did 'argue' about it, again, but it wasn't like before. It was more soft and that the two felt that the other was right. _And they say I’m the weird one._  
-  
I was finishing homework, making sure there were no mistakes. Luckily I only had math, the subject was the easiest to understand, to me at least. Sure learning different languages is 'fun' and all but math is the same no matter what. Even with different ways to solve problems they'll all get the same answer, unless it's wrong.

Thinking more about random thoughts they all kept going back to my homeland. Childhood friends, that was my main focus. Us hanging out, our first time ditching, midnight parties I'm really gonna miss though times.

_Time for a shower._ Getting up and stretching only to hear my back crack. No more hunching. Not that cracking my back or knuckles freak me out, it's just that I don't like to hunch. It's weird but it became a habit, you could call. Grabbing clothes I walked out the room and made my way to the restroom. Placing my clothes down, I got undressed and turned the water on. Every time I'd take a shower I'll always get a chuckle because of the water temperature. Always take a nice long warm shower before we moved but now all my showers are cold. Guess I miss the cold or it's too hot here. Maybe a little bit of both?  
-  
-  
Turning off the water, I dried myself off and got dressed. I got the blow-dryer out and plugged it in the socket. Being satisfied with how dry my hair was, I put the dryer back. Opening the door I saw Sacha leaning against the wall. I guess he was waiting till I got out because he was holding clothes and had a towel around his neck.

"Did I take long?" I asked.

"I don't know, just got here." I nodded my head at Sacha’s answer and walked to my room. "Night!"

"Goodnight!" I shout back. Closing the door as I walk to the bedroom. I should check my phone. It's been blowing up with notifications while I was doing homework. But do I want to? After a few quiet seconds I decide to check my phone. I saw a few miss calls and a bunch of spams. "Klaus?" I hadn't heard from him since we moved! I'm kinda happy hearing from him. Guess I could call him, as soon as I called him Klaus picked up.

"MED!" (HONEY!) I pulled the phone away from my ear, due to Klaus screaming.

"Da," (Yeah) I moved the phone closer.

"Tak ty ostayesh'sya v Amerike navsegda?" (So do you stay in America forever?) He asked. I felt so sad now. You could hear some sadness in Klaus’s voice when he asked that.

"Da uzh," (Yeah) I kinda wanna talk to the other two now. "Klaus?"

"Vse yeshche zdes'." (Still here) He sighed out.

"Ty s Dimoy i yanv?" (Are you with Dima and Jan?) 

"Net pochemu?" (No, why?)

"I kinda wanted to talk to them too." I spoke in english, not even realizing it.

"Izvinite, no ne mogli by vy povtorit'?" (Sorry, but could you repeat?) He chuckled.

"pryamo izvinite," (Sorry, sorry) I appologized.

"vse normal'no," (Everything is fine) I start to hear more chuckles.

"V lyubom sluchaye ya skazal, chto ya tozhe khotel s nimi pogovorit'," (In any case, I said that I also wanted to talk to them.) I repeated myself.

"FaceTime?" Suggested Klaus. It’s not a bad idea.

"Eto budet khorosho, no uzhe pozdno. Mozhet byt' zavtra?" (It will be good, but it's too late. Maybe tomorrow?) I planned out.

"Pravil'no! Khorosho, spokoynoy nochi," (Right! Okay good night) 

"Pravil'no. Togda dobroye utro," (Right. Good morning then)

After that we hung up. Hopefully we could find a time that works for us. Oh that's right! I grabbed my phone again, looking for Hayden's contact. Finally finding it I texted him saying that I already met Jacob and if he heard any drama. I'll answer him at school, right now I'll sleep away everything.


	4. Chapter iv | Park

"You know where you're going?" Viktor sounded really worried.

"Yes, yes," I clipped Porridge's leash on. "Ok well I'll see you later." As we were walking, Porridge was enjoying the walk, trying to roll around in the grass. Checking Instagram, to pass the time, I came across a post of Jan's. It was a picture of him, Klaus, and Dima all hanging, doing some dumb stuff as always.

_I should call them._

It is late for them, but they always stay up. I contemplated whether or not I should call them. Swallowing down my thoughts and deciding to call them.

Going through my contacts deciding to call Jan. The phone was ringing for a while, after the third ring he picked up. "Hello," Jan's voice sounded a bit different, probably working on his English more.

"Ey, ya khotel znat', yesli vy, rebyata, ne spali?" (Hey, I wanted to know if you guys were awake?) Jan knows that I can't speak in Polish. We normally talk in Russian, so in return he tried to teach me with Polish but failed miserably.

"Sorry?" I looked at my phone and saw that I was calling Hayden instead. _How did I miss that up? You know what, just apologize to him._

"Sorry, wrong person," I really don't know how to explain this.

"It's fine don't worry," he said something after that but I couldn't understand it. "Anyways see you at school."

"Yeah, bye," we hung up after that. "Ok I'll call them for real this time."  
-  
-  
-  
The talk that we had was great, even though it was a little confusing at first with all of them yelling. We finally made a group chat, really helpful. We even got into an argument about desserts. It was the funniest thing to hear. I forgot it was late for them until they had gone to sleep. Talking to them made the walk less boring and somehow quicker.

Walking in the little shop I was immediately greeted. "Hi, I'm here for an appointment," I looked around to see a lot of animal pictures. "For Mr. Moscow."

"Yes right on time," the guy turns around. "Mariah we have another customer!" The guy yells slightly. He then walks around the counter and sees Porridge. "I thought the dog wasn't fully grown," The guy made it sound like a statement instead of a question.

"Sorry. We forgot to mention that Porridge is still growing," I hand the guy Porridge's leash. "Guess I should've put fully grown. They're breed gets big."

"It's ok," the guy hands the leash to who I think is Mariah. "Also, grooming will take about two hours. You can stay or go, it's up to you."

"I'll go." I really don’t want to stay in here any longer.

"Ok then we'll let you know when you can pick up Porridge."

I thought the park would be a good idea. Turns out it was a great one. Not much kids where which is great. Walking around I saw a great spot to sit at. Good thing I was wearing pants because I'm about to climb a tree. It had a thick branch sticking out and it looked good to hold someone up there.

I've been sitting in this tree for an hour and nothing interesting has happened. I already called saying that Porridge will be done around three hours. The town square is nice. It looks real pretty with the trees and the flowers.

Feeling my stomach rumble with hunger I hopped down from the tree branch and walked to the nearest liquor store. It was close to the park, fifteen minutes away, but far from the pet groomers, about thirty minutes. I just grab a bag of chips and a lemonade. Paying for the stuff I gotten a text, it was probably Sacha or Galina worrying, asking where I was. As I walked out of the liquor store seeing that Hayden was the one who texted me.

**(Hayden): Are u busy?  
Kinda wanna hang.**

I couldn't help but smile at this.

**(Honey): In a way no.  
Why??**

I saw he was typing something after I answered him. _Cute._

**(Hayden): Well u wanna hang then??**

**(Honey): Meet me at the park**

With that I just made my way to the park, most of the kids that were here earlier had already left. The park looked empty now. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and heard a loud 'boo'. Getting freaked out I turned around and punched the person. Regretting the decision last minute, I had punched Hayden square in the face. I believe it was hard as well.

"Wow you punch hard," Hayden was rubbing his cheek. He had fallen on the ground from the sudden impact.

"Sorry!" I knelt down to get a better look at his face. "Here." I handed Hayden the lemonade, feeling it was still cold, and put it on his now bruising cheek.

"It's my bad. Shouldn't have scared you," I helped Hayden off the ground. Feeling a buzzing I pulled my phone out and saw that the pet groomer was calling. _They're done?!_

"Hello?" Hayden was looking confused. "Yeah, I'll head over right now. Ok thanks!" Looking over I saw Hayden pointing, not sure what to say.

"I, I thought you weren't busy?" The boy with different color eyes said.

"Oh, I'm not," I just smile. "I have to pick up Porridge, that's all."

"Porridge?" He seemed really confused now, if that's possible. "As in food?"

"No, umm I'm talking about my dog," I laugh at Hayden's question. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," we started making our way to the little groomer shop. "You never mentioned your dog before."

"Really? I thought I did," I thought back on our past conversations. "Plus they could be stubborn at times but they're still my little babies."

"They?" I just nod at Hayden being perplexed.

"Two dogs," I simply responded.  
-  
-  
-  
Walking in the shop the same guy as before greeted us. "For Mr. Moscow?" I nod, smiling politely. The man just went to the back to retrieve Porridge.

"Mr. Moscow, why not Miss?"

"Well… my brother made the appointment and he couldn't make it so I went instead."

"You mostly talk about your brother a lot." Hayden smirks.

"You mean brothers." I said.

"What?!" Hayden's voice cracked a bit. "I thought you had one?" God I love it when he's confused. He makes such cute faces.

"No I have _many_ ," I exaggerated the word 'many' because it is true. "Sisters and brothers. Mostly brothers."

"How many?" I paused to think. Counting on my fingers which made Hayden's brow raise. I just laughed at it.

"Eleven in total, including me," I looked over to see his face shock. Hayden wasn't paying attention to me, he was looking past me. Over my shoulder. I looked in his direction to see the guy walking Porridge over.

"Here you go," he handed me the leash.

"Ah thank you!" I smiled brightly seeing my 'little' baby. "Have a nice day." The guy says the same as we walked out. "Wanna go to the dog park?"

"Sure," Hayden was staring at Porridge.

"Something wrong?" I looked over to him.

"No nothing at all I just thought you had a smaller... dog," Hayden had his hands close together.

"Yeah people here get surprised when they see their size," I pet Porridge's head. Though he kept on sniffing Hayden’s leg and hand.

"I bet," Hayden chuckles. "Also you didn't finish on your siblings."

"Right!" I felt embarrassed on how many I have now, we never thought of how many of us there were. "I have three sisters and- seven brothers."

"That's a lot more than my family," Hayden’s eyes got bigger as he how many siblings I have.

"Really? How much do you have?" It seems that most people don’t really have a lot of kids.

"Just a sister and brother," he starts laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" My face probably looks confused because I am.

"Ok not to sound rude or anything but why so many?" Hayden chuckles out his question.

I just start laughing too, "I remember asking papa the same question. He simply said that he likes babies." Walking in the gated dog park I unleash Porridge and he starts running around. Discovering the new area.

"Papa? Who's papa?" He asked.

"My father," I chuckle. "I'll sometimes call him papa, dad, or father."

"Ah. So your dad's a family man?"

"That's a way to put it," I just sat down on a nearby bench. "He likes kids, I guess."

"You ok?" Hayden analyzed my face as he sat.

"Mentally or physically?" I joked, hoping to get away from the subject.

"Come on what's wrong?" _Why is he so caring?_ I felt my hand being grabbed. I looked down to see Hayden holding it. Making my face heat up. "We can talk, you know?"

"I know," taking Hayden's hand more I start rubbing my thumb on the fading pigment marked randomly on his hand. "It's just really complicated to put into words." I was pulled into a hug, my head resting on Hayden's shoulder. He felt warm. Not like a sweaty warm it was a comforting warm, like holding a little teddy bear warm.

"It's ok to cry," he whispered while rubbing circles on my back. I didn’t realize it but I felt wetness running down my face. _Guess I am crying._ I feel so safe in his arms.

I was about to say something but I was cut off by a horn. Pulling away from the hug, and the warmth gone, I looked up and saw a car. It parked by the curb and out came Galina and Sacha. "Please kill me," I whispered. I understand why Sacha is here but why Galina?

"Med!" (Honey!) Sacha was mad.

"Sacha lay off her," Galina defended. Oh she's here to calm him down. "Sorry about this." She looked at us, mostly at Hayden. She had a little smirk as she looked here.

"Ne izvinyaysya pered nimi!" (Don't apologize to them!) Sacha yelled, making me shiver up and start messing with my hands.

"Sasha perestan' krichat'. Ty sobirayesh'sya sdelat' stsenu," (Sasha stop screaming. You're gonna make a scene) Galina was one of the few who didn't yell. She’ll only yell if it were serious or mad. "Go in the car. I'll settle things," Galina gave out a big sigh, seeing as Sacha went in the car.

"Sorry about this," I apologized, looking down, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine. I get it," Hayden was just smiling, his smile made me feel a bit better. "Me and my brother are protective over my sister too."

"Yeah," I smile with him.

"Come on lovebirds!" I became a blushing mess at the word 'lovebirds'. My face became red as a beet, I was usually part of the teasing not the other way around.

"What about-"

"Already have Porridge," Galina was giving me a smug look. "It's getting late," Oh I know where she's going with this. "Would you like a ride home?"

"Hayden and yes if it's not a bother," _So polite!_

As we got in the car I was excited to sit next to Hayden but Porridge sat in-between us. Hayden typed in his address into Galina's phone and made our way to his house. Better Galina then Sacha 'cause he'll track Hayden down. The whole time Hayden was just petting Porridge, Porridge was all up on him. Smelling him and everything. Soon Hayden had gotten a phone call.

"I know, I know- just tell him I'm on my way... love you too." I felt a twinge in my chest as he said the words 'love you too'. It felt like my heart broke. I felt a hand move on top of my own, "Sister." That was all he said. It felt really pleasant to have Hayden hold my hand. I always wanted to hold his but my actions are different from my words. Like how I keep saying ‘cute’ or ‘adorable’ without thinking, I'll usually think about my actions and not my words. I'll stand in place for a long time because I'll overthink about my actions. Something I really need to work on.

"This house yours?" Hayden lets go of my hand seeing Galina turn around.

"Yeah," opening his door Hayden thanks my siblings again and closes the door. Waking to his own house.  
-  
-  
I was about to go to bed until my phone buzzed, seeing that Galina texted. 

**(Galina): Thought you could hide your hand holding?**

**(Honey): YOU SAW?!**

**(Galina): It was obvious**

**(Honey): oh well don't tell Sacha or Alexei please**

Hell will break loose if those two found out. Not only them but all of them. Those two will tell the quadruplets and Pavel. And who knows what they'll do to Hayden. Ok well Pavel will just scare him but still. I feel like his sister hates me and if my brothers do anything to him then she'll hate me more!

_Ok you're just overthinking things Honey, calm down._

"I should probably tell Hayden," I stare at his number before calling, making sure what happened this afternoon doesn't happen again. "Pick up, pick up, pick up."

"Honey?"

"Galina saw?!"

"Who?"

"Right you didn't properly meet them."

"Your..." He paused so I could answer.

"My sister, she saw us holding hands."

"Honey you sound like a little five-year-old." I could hear Hayden snicker in the background.

"Shut up! This is serious!" I start to sound like a five-year-old because of my pouting. 

"How?" I swear I could feel him smiling.

"My brothers are really over protective." I briefly said.

"Oh." Hayden went quiet after that.

"Yeah, especially Alexei and Sacha." I explained more.

"Je serai en bas dans un instant! Hey Honey let's talk about this tomorrow or at school, at lunch. Bye." (I'll be downstairs in a moment!)

"Bye."

We hung up and I just lay there on the bed, overthinking everything. Like usual. I wish this was a dream but at the same time I didn't. I wanted that little moment to happen again. I felt real safe in his arms, like nothing bad could ever happen in that hug. Just the way Hayden is caring made me feel special in a way. He’s my own personal plyushevyy medved'. (teddy bear.)

"Hey short stacks?" A deep voice said, opening the bedroom door in the process. "You up?" Alexei poked his head in.

"No I’m asleep," I pulled the blanket over my head. The sound of footsteps were coming near me, as they stopped a huge amount of weight was put on me. "Alexei! Get off of me you shithead!" I pulled the blanket off my head and tried to get away from him. It was hard due to Alexei being heavy as hell. So far the only limbs I could move freely were my legs and arms.

"But you're comfortable," Alexei gave puppy eyes. Well more like he tried because I wanted to punch his face even more.

"Wanna know what's more comfortable?" Before Alexei could even respond I punched his side. The punch wasn't too hard but it wasn't too soft either, it was just enough to make Alexei wince slightly. He kept groaning and rubbed his side, looking like an old lady. About to say something until a phone was ringing, looking to the side I saw that it wasn't mine. Looking back at Alexei I saw his phone in his back pocket, I pulled it out and answered it. "Yeah?"

"Aleks yeshche ne sprosil, ne tak li?" (Alexei hasn't asked yet, has he?)

"Viktor?"

"Net eto Dimitri." (No it's...)

"Oh," the two do sound the same on the phone. "Well what was he supposed to ask?"

"Is that Dimitri?" Asked Alexei, who just rolled over to face me. I just nodded and he made a hand gesture to hand him the phone, which I did. Once the phone was near his ear Alexei started to cuss Dimitri out.

"Aaa, slushay, korotkoye der'mo," (Ahh listen short shit) Alexei was being all sassy right now, it did make me laugh a bit though. "I know I'm taller than you by five inches." It was rare you’d get to hear Alexei be this sassy, he's usually serious or something. But it's really enjoyable to see him like this. "Yeah ok I'll bring her down. do svidaniya." (bye)

I was looking at Alexei confused and my enjoyable moment was gone, "What was that?"

"I was originally going to ask if you wanted to watch a film with us," Alexei just laughs awkwardly. "But I started messing with you."

"So what film were you guys planning to watch?" Alexei moved off of me which I got up.

Alexei sat up looking down at me, "Uh... I don't know. I came up here and didn't hear what the options were so yeah." Alexei got off the bed and started walking out of the door that’s connected to my room, "You coming?"

"Yeah, yeah," I got up and walked with Alexei, well tried. His strides were bigger than mine which made me take slightly bigger steps than I normally do. Making it down the stairs I saw that they already put a movie on. "What are we watching?"

"Uhh just some horror movie," Manya looked up from her phone. "Why is little Honey gonna get scared?" She mocked in a teasing way.

"No I was just curious," I crossed my arms sitting on the couch next to the arm. "Plus I'm taller than you."

"By three inches!" Everyone was laughing by now.  
-  
-  
The movie had ended for quite some time, we were just enjoying the time together. The triplets leaning on each other, Alexei leaning on Galina and both of them leaning on Sacha. It did look funny to the point we gave it a name, but I forgot what we called it. Manya was playing her music aloud so it wouldn't be so quiet, even though some of us didn't like her taste.

"So Honey," I looked up from my phone to Sacha. "Care to tell us who _that_ was?" Galina gabbed Sacha's stomach with her elbow to tell him to stop.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Michail asked, seeing that everyone had the same question.

"No one!" I panicked.

But Sacha also had to say something, "A boy!"

"Sacha!" Galina looked at me in an apologetic way. Everyone was 'oohing' which didn't help anything. It just annoyed me a lot. And… embarrassed.

I just threw some popcorn at him. "Shut up!" I felt my face heat up from all the unwanted attention. "There's no boy and if there was I would've said something sooner!"

"Ok we won't tease," Pavel eased. "For now." _For the love of god._

"No we won't tease her, at all," Galina bickered back. After that we all went quiet and just sat there.

"Tomorrow?" Almost everyone asked.

"I don't care anymore," I just went back on my phone, overhearing the quadruplets arguing what movie should be put on next. I kept laughing to myself here and there because of the group-chat. It's funny because they kept telling me how much they miss me while I just called them idiots. I kinda miss calling them names too. And the rough-housing. The name of the group-chat kept changing every five seconds. First it was the 'Russians', next 'sad boiz', then '3r+1a' and many other names. I just changed it to 'idiots' and they all stopped. i|We're all idiots.  
-  
-  
-  
A few hours passed and most of us were asleep. Me, Galina, and Manya were all up. Lada just up by a thread. She kept falling asleep for a little and woke up. We just left her on the small couch to rest, Galina was trapped in between Sacha and Alexei and she didn't plan on moving, so they wouldn't wake up. So Manya and I just gave Galina the snacks and the drinks she wanted.

"Honey, do you have any markers?" Manya claws on my arm.

"Possibly, why?" I hid my phone from her view knowing how Manya is. Always wanting to know people's business.

"Ugh I just wanna draw on their faces," Manya complained. She came closer to me, crawling on her hands and knees, poking my face. "I know you have some."

"Yeah I do," I sighed. "Lemme go get them then. Also stop poking my face." Manya got off of me allowing me to get up.  
-  
-  
We finally got Galina out of the little sandwich she was in and drew on all of the boy's faces. It was past midnight. We were also confused and curious on why mama and papa weren't here. We all found out when they walked in through the doors. The four of us got in trouble while we made our way to our rooms after moving the two thirds of the triplets on the couch. And the boys just stayed on the couch.

I was just lying in bed trying to go to sleep. I really wanna talk to someone but mama took our phones. I do have my laptop but I don't know who's awake.

_It really sucks living across the world from your friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone likes art well I got you (kinda). I have an art account on instagram (tofu_artzi) and I’d like it if you guys could check it out. If you guys even want to follow that’d be nice.


End file.
